robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Toon Ganondorf/Archive 3
Welcome to my talk page. Rules are as follows; *No flaming at me. Such behavior will result in a ban. *I will usually reply on your talk page. *I will not tolerate vandalism, sexism, racism or any form of prejudice. *Have a good time. Not enjoying yourself will result in a ban...(jokes) Toon Ganondorf, leave me alone! You had no right to post what you did. I have every right to express my thoughts on an issue. CBFan 23:40, 5 March 2009 (UTC) User Talk *Sorry my bad, the addition to the second wars was from me I forgot to sign in when I did it. CaptainAlex 23:22, 21 March 2009 (UTC) *Yeah sure I'll get right on it I don't know why it is like that, maybe I didn't save it properly.CaptainAlex 17:32, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Wheelosaurus Wheelosaurus needs a picture, i can't provide one, maybe some one else can? Request for admin page I think we need to sort out the Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for adminship page for a number of reasons. Firstly, I believe you copied the rules section from SmashWiki so maybe she should have a discussion about whether we want to adapt any of the rules for this wiki. Also, it's not at all clear on the page at the moment how you actually nominate yourself for adminship. Do you know how easy it would be to set up the system they use on SmashWiki? Would that code they use to nominate themselves work on this wiki or would we need to set it all up before we could use it? Christophee 22:49, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Welcoming Spammers and Vandals. I know this may be beyond your control, but because it has your name signed after it, I need to discuss it with you. I can't believe that you're allowing the Wikia to post your message on every new members page even when they are clearly vandals. The last three people on here were all vandals, and that same "Welcome to Robot Wars Wikia, thanks for the edit", even when it was obviously VERY disruptive, popped up every time. Do you think maybe you could do something about that? We don't want to encourage vandalising. CBFan 17:05, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :All we can do is disable the Wikia user, and I've seen that happen on other wikis. We could try contacting the staff, possibly. Go to the Wikia userpage, and see if anything there will help us. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 20:51, 29 March 2009 (UTC) My welcome on your site Could I ask you to kindly take a look at this deletion by CBFan which was done without any process or discussion. Also this and this deletion of my comments on the Community Portal talk page. Anyone would think that you don't allow discussion on your wiki. Granted I am new here and might have got things wrong but trying to close down all discussion like this is not the collaborative spirit to my mind. Spinningspark 22:10, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :I have restored this post which was deleted by CBFan here. Apparently, it is not permitted to discuss a problem with another admin now. Spinningspark 09:13, 3 April 2009 (UTC) OK, seriously, I've had enough. Stop it. Please. I'm not in the mood anymore. No matter what the problem is, you always seem to jump at the chance at bashing me. It's not my fault that Spinningspark didn't know where the best place to type a complaint was, or that these IP addresses didn't know how to make a proper page, so stop bashing me about it. More to the point, I've now informed Spinningspark whereabouts he/she needs to go to post a complaint. CBFan 06:27, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Welcome Thanks! I'm on several wikis but for some reason never thought there'd be a Robot Wars one! I got back into the show a few weeks ago and googled Robot Wars Wikia and found the site. It's great that there's finally an up-to-date guide of the series. I hope to add a few articles on other notable robots, so Wanted Pages will be my first vosot. Mr. Garrison 10:47, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Forum:Series 7 Awards You might wish to check out the new section. I've adjusted it so we can speak about the other series, and other robots that could/should have been nominated. 10:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Logic not detected. I was meerly logged out of my original username. People do that all the ruddy time on Wikias, and on Wikipeida itself. That is '''not abusing multiple accounts. CBFan 10:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Enough with the lie-telling, please. Just because I'm no longer a moderator does NOT give you the right to continue telling lies about me. I clearly did NOT blank the pages because they were incomplete, and you full-well know it. I blanked them because I couldn't figure out how to fix the info table, because they'd not been done properly....obviously. EDIT - I've now been able to figure out what happened, thanks to RA2, and I've been able to fix it. But next time, don't be so quick to tell lies about me. CBFan 13:22, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::I don't like what I consider "lies" on my talk page. That's why I removed them. I explained my reasons, so they don't need to be there anymore...that's how I see it anyway. CBFan 21:06, 14 April 2009 (UTC) All-Stars May I ask where you actually got the information on Bulldog Breed and Spawn Again from, please? Only I don't recall hearing that particular story. CBFan 11:46, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Maybe its CO2 system was too badly ruptured, after it exploded against Raging Knightmare. CBFan 11:53, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'm not an assumer, so I'm going to leave it as it is. CBFan 12:05, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Featured Video Is it ok with you if I take charge of the Featured Vidoes? I know you've done it in the past, but I'd like to take charge of all the features. Is that ok? GutripperSpeak 10:50, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Requests for Promotion I was just looking at the Resolved RfPs category to have a look at the previous requests for promotion (I believe CaptainAlex's is the only one) and the category appears to be completely empty. Shouldn't his resolved request be in there? Also, that category is not included within another category, and surely it should be, but I'm not sure which category to put it in. Christophee (talk) 14:04, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :I'll take care of it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:06, 28 April 2009 (UTC) T2...OK, seriously... ...that's just wrong. Please get rid of it. I don't hear you ranting about 101, which has an equally as stupid name, so why T2? Please remove it...I thought we agreed, no bot-bashing. CBFan 13:22, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Here's an idea...I can put whatever I want on my user page, because its about what I think. If its on my user page, I can bash and worship as much as I like, because its ''my page. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:19, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::But there's another problem...when I do the same thing on my page, you threaten to ban me. See? That's not fair. Would it be too much to ask to allow a bit of consistancy? CBFan 16:07, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::No I didn't. I warned you to stop acting like you were, becasue I was sick or reading about how someone is not a clusterbot. I've only ever warned you once, I've never threatened to block you before now - I actually unblocked you when Christophee demoted you, remember? - and I wouldn't have carried through with it unless you actually ignored me. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:02, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about the other thing. Besides, how is "Tantrum 2" a stupid name, even if it is shortened? A bit of consistancy would be appriciated. CBFan 08:18, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm not talking about this. I don't like T2's name, because it is a number and a letter, nothing more. Get over it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:37, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Look, seriously... I NEED you to work with me here. In my honest views, you're not coming out as being very nice in the slightest. OK, I admit, I have been rather stressful...but look at Christophee. He tries to at least be reasonable about it...and yet you're having goes at me over what was clearly a ruddy typo. Please, calm down. Be more reasonable, then maybe I wouldn't have so much against you. Explaining calmly what the problem is and suggesting what they could do is the answer. Threatening to ban them and using "childish" language is not. OK? CBFan 16:11, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :I do try to do that. I too have been under stress recently. :I want to try and understand what your argument is. A typo? I warned you because you were becoming infuriated at the consistent "they" in articles. While I understand that, there is no need to make silly comments about clusterbots. All you have to do is "Explain calmly what the problem is and suggesting what they could do"...hang on, that sounds familiar. :I'm quite willing to continue with how things are, and if you are calm, then we have no reason to argue, do we? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:07, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::You said, quite clearly, and I quote "Toon Ganonforf? Sheesh, at least get my name right". I DID put your name right. It's not my fault the D and F keys are right next door to each other. It was clearly a typo and you could have calmly pointed that out without going all psycho about it. And that, really, is the problem I'm having with you. You're coming out, to me, as very stressy and on-edge, in comparison to the calm nature that Christophee and the other members have. Is it, please, too much to ask that we have a little peace here and there? Thank you in advance. CBFan 10:03, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::I said, "At least get my name right." If you took that as a psycho outburst, then I'm sorry. By the way, I archive your talk pages. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:14, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Promotion to bureaucrat You may already know, but I am just confirming your promotion to bureaucrat status. Congratulations. I'm sure you'll make a great bureaucrat and I have every confidence that you'll use your powers well and responsibly. Also, thanks for sorting out all of those robot redirects. That must have taken quite a lot of effort and I really appreciate it. Christophee (talk) 13:37, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:40, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Battle Images Wow, you've been rather busy with those images over the last day or so. I was a bit late to help you with the Series 3 images, but I have changed the categories for all the images that were in the Series 4 category. If I get time later, I'll help out with a few more (unless other people beat me to it that is). Christophee (talk) 23:15, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Its fine. Any help is great. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:20, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I'll just cut right to the chase I'm sorry you feel it necessary to leave SW. I respect that, and I'd (unfortunately) have to block you some for sockpuppeteering, but I think you should know that our community is lessened by your absence. [[User:Miles.oppenheimer|'''Miles]] (talk) 16:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Robot pictures Hey Toon Ganondorf, I'm just curious, where did you get all the pictures of robots that competed in Robot Wars series 4? I can't seem to find them anywhere.